The Speed of Destruction
by Reaga
Summary: Sequel to Fire's Darkness, Fire's Light. WITCHxSonic Crossover. A year has passed since the time reverse, and Cedric is already beaten. Inferno has been released by the very reason the Knights had power. Led by Eggman, he is looking for revenge.
1. Prologue: Old Evil, New Alliance

**A/N: **Post-Nerissa in the T.V. show. The events involving Sonic the Hedgehog take place right after Sonic Riders, as I have yet to play the new game. But I so fucking want to. Why can't I own a PS3 or XBOX 360?  By the way, a series of bold Xs in the middle of the story mark the transfer of the plot to another world.

**Disclaimer:** I only put disclaimers on the first chapter, so here it is. I do not own any characters or locations or items or anything else from W.I.T.C.H. or Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is a product of Yuji Naka and Sega. W.I.T.C.H. is made by Disney and some woman whose name starts with a G. I don't remember the rest of it.

"I've been telling you for damned near a year to let me out!" cried an ominous looking figure behind bars made of energy. His hair was long and a smoky shade of grey. He wore armor that was the same color as his hair, and appeared to be made for a fist fighter. His eyes appeared to be made of a black fire. On his right hand was a mark clearly distinguishable even through his armor; showing a black flame pattern. This was Inferno, a being who enjoyed using fire and anyone whose body he could enter to create mischief and kill everyone. He was a spirit who had come to gain the ability to travel without a body not too long before his defeat.

A bald man moved in front of Inferno's cage, which was in the top of a giant white palace in the middle of eternity itself. The bald man looked irritated. "If I could trust that you wouldn't go back to your old works I would. But as Oracle I cannot allow this. Seriously: Last time you started this fit the Guardians almost heard you. They aren't to know of the previous timeline." "Fuck off old man." Inferno responded. "You're lucky Nerissa's attack on this place didn't break my cage. I'd have finished you off myself." Inferno tried his usual desperate attempt one more time. He closed his eyes and became a ball of black fire. The ball tried to move between the bars of the cage, but was zapped immediately. Inferno reformed and sat, paralyzed. In his head he cursed a boy of nearly 16.

**xxxxxxx**

Elsewhere, a fat man was in a dark cavern in a place called the Mystic Ruins. He was riding a machine that was even rounder than he was. On a radar screen in the machine, the fat man was looking for a source of energy from within this cavern. He closed in on it, and found a door bigger than Chaos 6 blocking his path. There was writing on the door, reading "Here lays the Heart of Alter Earth. Only the Guardians of Alter Earth are meant to be here." Under this was a lever which obviously opened the door. The fat man laughed. "Like I give a damn. No warning will stop Doctor Robotnik." Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman, flew closer to the lever and pulled it with his own hands. The door opened inwards, and Eggman entered. Floating in the center of five huge pillars was a small blue object. The object was a crystal encased in a blue frame that surrounded the shape of it. Eggman studied the pillars. There was a symbol for fire, water, earth, air, and lighting the tops of the pillars. However, while four symbols had respective colors on them, the lightning symbol was the same color as the stone it was embedded on. Eggman flew his machine closer to the Heart of Alter Earth, and grabbed it. The colored signs on the pillars became radiant, and suddenly light flew out from each. The lights circled Eggman several times each, and stopped. Surrounding Eggman were four creatures that almost looked human, had they been made of flesh and bone. One reminded Eggman of Super Sonic, with his fiery orange hair defying gravity. His body was made of fire, which shaped itself to look like he was wearing a robe. Only his eyes and hair looked real, and the eyes were blank. One was a woman made purely of rock, except for her vine-like hair and also blank eyes. The next being was a walking wave of a man, with his watery hair literally flowing in the wind. His eyes, again, were blank. The final entity also had blank eyes. This man created the wind in which the water man's hair was flowing. He was made of what seemed to be dark storm clouds, and his hair was a clear breeze.

Eggman stood still in his little machine, staring. He prepared for an attack, but it did not come. The fire creature opened his mouth to speak with Eggman. "Welcome. We have a proposition for you, intruder. I am Blaze; these are Gaia, Hydra, and Storm. Before you ask or say anything, let me tell you our story.

"We were here for many years. Once we were good, and empowered the ancient Guardians of Alter Earth. I know, you aren't used to this place being called that, but the other Earth is in another dimension, where our story takes place. A being from a world called Meridian had a dream of conquering his world completely. Part of a plan of his involved the corruption of a group of earth children to combat Guardians who had been stopping him all the time. This man was Phobos. Phobos knew he couldn't easily make the kids he corrupted loyal to him so easily, so he found a way to call on us from his world. We were eager to have bodies again. We have been corrupted by jealousy of those who run free, and we like being evil. That digression aside, he gave the children powers by letting us possess them. Without a Heart, we had limited energy, but we totally controlled the six children. He split the power of Gaia between two girls, and gave the most powerful of us to a fat kid. That being allowed the fat one to transform, though not by much, and we made sure the kids stayed loyal to Phobos. Eventually he held the Heart of Meridian, and empowered us with unlimited energy to use in combat.

"Our main problem besides the Guardians was a boy who also had a spirit that liked to take control of him. This boy had another fire spirit, but eventually they separated. The boy took a copy of the spirit's power upon separation, and Phobos managed to make the spirit join him. Soon after, the formerly fat one realized Phobos's trickery, and unknowingly controlled our leader, Bolt, instead of the other way around. After the final battle, time was reversed on Earth, and only we, the people at the heart of all worlds, and a select few from Earth remember the time reverse. Not even the Guardians do. But Bolt was made to stay with his host, while we were forced to return here, as Phobos technically didn't call on us after the time reverse."

Eggman took some time to sit and process all this information. It didn't take long. "So what do you want from me?" he asked. "We cannot use the Heart ourselves, but you can. We want you to take us to where the fire spirit is prisoner, and help us release him so he may replace Bolt. The fire spirit is Inferno, and if you can help us with this we will be loyal to you." Eggman let out an evil laugh. "Yes, now I have a way to kill Sonic."

**xxxxxx**

Inferno finally regained feeling in time for a drastic event. He could smell fire, hear water, and feel the wind. Something was going on. Soon enough, in front of him stood four elemental beings and a fat man in a flying machine. The fat man was holding a blue Heart. "I recognize your powers. I wondered how Phobos empowered those Knights of the Empire with elemental energy." The being known as Gaia explained everything that went on in the cavern of Alter Earth, and Inferno smirked. "I can tell you won't let me go if I try for full or half power over this operation, and if I try and take over he can seal me in that Heart. Very well, I will join as long as I am second in command over these spirits." Eggman nodded, and held up his Heart. The bars disappeared, and Inferno joined the ranks. He gave a suggestion to Eggman. "How about we try and release Bolt? We can make it a full set, and then we can create even more destruction in your world." Eggman made a mental note to tell him the only ones he wanted dead was Sonic's group, and said "Sure. We will have some fun here." He created a fold, and to Earth he went.

**A/N: **So what do you think of this story? Don't worry if it seems boring, I promise things will be more interesting later. Seriously though, I didn't get many reviews for the last story and I'd like to know how well I'm doing. So review my chapters, and if you read or have read Fire's Darkness, Fire's Light, reviewing it is my humble request.


	2. A Normal Day Ruined

The alarm clock rang. A boy of nearly 16 rose from his bed, lazily moving the covers. He almost lay back down, but thought better of it, shut off his alarm and began to find something to wear. He chose his baggiest pair of jeans, a pair of grey shorts underneath to hold them up, and a bug black shirt with a flaming skull that had "Flaming Hot" written in fiery letters. This was his favorite outfit, and he always wore it on Fridays like today. His hair was messy, but a quick brushing made it almost look nice. The back would never straighten out. His blue-grey eyes were dull in the usual morning sluggishness. It was mid-November, so he grabbed an orange jacket from the closet. After putting on his red book bag, the kid walked down a hallway with maroon carpeting, down three landings of stairs, and surprisingly found a woman at the age of almost 50 laying on a couch suited for three. The TV was on, and she looked at him. "Joe, everything alright this morning?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm just going to heat up a biscuit for breakfast before I head to the bus." He said, and added "Since when are you up at this time, Grandma?" His grandma shrugged. "I didn't really feel like going to my room, so I just decided to stay here. You're alarm woke me up too." Joe left her there, and headed to his kitchen. After eating a quick sausage, egg and cheese biscuit, he headed back towards the living room and out the door.

Joe enjoyed the outside air. It was surprisingly warm this morning, and not many people would notice, so he decided not to take the bus. Ever since Joe had received total control over his powers over fire, he'd learned many tricks. One was controlling what burned and what didn't. He could cover the school in flames and nothing would happen if he didn't want it too. He let heat energy run out of his feet, and push him off the ground. Higher Joe went, to make sure no one would notice. His dirty-blonde neck length hair messed up again in the breeze. _I'll just run my fingers through it later._ He told himself. It took approximately ten minutes to fly to school, so he was there before any students. His bus was usually one of the first to make it anyway.

Joe's school, Commerce High, was split into several buildings, most of which were connected with a catwalk. In front was the office, the cafeteria, the counselor's office, and in the same building taking a right turn when you go down it was a short hallway with a bunch of locker rooms and classes. This was the West Wing. The East wing was a straight line with classes and lockers. The South Wing was almost shaped like an L. When you entered there were the bathrooms, and after you turned you had classes and more lockers. Between the South and East Wings after a turn (left if you were heading up from the South) was a small building for the library. Farther south beyond the South Wing was another small building for Technology and Band. Finally, off of the catwalk and down a hill was the practice field and weight training room, where the football team held practice and weight training students played football after their workout. If you went east from the weight training class there was the actual football field where games were played.

Joe headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast, where students waited for the bell to ring to send them to Home Room. He took a seat as a table three tables down on the same wall as an outside entrance to the cafeteria. Twenty minutes later, a group of students from his bus came in the cafeteria. Several of them eyed him funny for being here so early, but one just came and sat down across from Joe. The kid was shorter than Joe, with blue eyes. His hair was the same color as Joe's, slightly shorter, and always more of a mess. He wore a blue jacket and blue pants that he could roll up to look like shorts. His shoes were red and white, and he had a heavy-looking green book bag. "Yo Chris." Joe greeted. Chris grunted and laid his arms on the table, his head in his arms, and fell asleep. He often did this at breakfast until the others got there. Joe took out a book from his bag, The Thief Lord.

Another 30 minutes passed, and Joe was doing well on the book. Two more kids joined them at the time, and Chris raised his head. One was a fat Harry Potter look-a-like without the glasses or scar. He wore a black shirt that said "I'm only here because I'm not all there." He never wore a jacket. The other kid wore a red plaid jacket, and a black bag. He had more bumps on his face than bubble wrap. "Anthony and Chad, what's up?" he asked. Chad pulled something out of the pocket in his jacket, and Joe shook his head. "I don't feel like playing Magic." Chad frowned, and Anthony brought out a blue Game Boy Advance SP. "You enjoying my Game Boy?" Joe asked. Anthony nodded. "I'd give it back but I have nothing to do at home." Joe nodded. They sat there making jokes at each other until the bell rang at 7:50. Joe and Anthony had told them of the previous time line long ago. It wasn't until Joe snapped his fingers and Chris's homework burned to ashes that they believed them.

During third period, Joe got bored. It was English, so it was only natural. He began to wonder what would happen if he focused all his power at once, and he felt his center begin to heat up. He noticed it when he felt like he was about to explode. He quickly evened out his power, and calmed down. _That might not have ended well._

It was the end of the day, and the start of the weekend. Since it was the weekend, Anthony didn't have to go home. He never spent time with his family on the weekends, and chose instead to spend it either at Joe's or Chris's house. Anthony, Chris, and Joe left from the front entrance of the school into a shortcut in some woods. Chris offered to pay for Hardees, and they all got a double cheese burger. Leaving Hardees, they all saw the police chasing someone in a car chase through the surprisingly empty streets. "Rock, paper, scissors or can I just get it?" Anthony asked. They ended up playing rock, paper, scissors, and Anthony won anyway. He ran behind the restaurant and the crackling of energy could clearly be heard.

Anthony's hair was electric-blue and his eyes were yellow. He was also skinny. He ran towards the chase, and was fast enough in his current state to be up beside the car being chased. "I don't think you should be going 20 above." he told the driver. "I don't think you should mess with me Sparky." _I'd better be hearing things._ Anthony ran to the front of the car and did a classic downward punch to stop it. "The name is Surge, dumb fuck." he added, as the police halted behind the culprit. "Damn it, you and that other guy always interfere. What was his name?" "It was Inferno, sir." The chief nodded, and Anthony ran back to his friends, changing back on the way. "I still can't believe you took his name, even though it works." Anthony told his best friend. Joe shrugged, and they all went to his house. Joe's orange jacket was wrapped around his waste so as not to feel uncomfortable in the afternoon sun.

Inferno walked the streets of Commerce. Eggman and the other elementals would have looked too suspicious, but Inferno was sure the people had seen Joe transform. He went towards Joe's old house, when someone stopped him. "Hey Inferno, thank Surge for me. That last chase he stopped looked cool from my window." It hit Inferno like a ton of bricks that Joe was using his name. That son of a bitch was going to pay dearly.

"Joe, I still don't like that tattoo." His grandma stated after they walked into Joe's house. Joe knew the routine. He'd ignore it. It wasn't like she could get rid of the orange flame symbol on his right hand. He got the O.K. to go to Chris's house from his grandma, and they exited the house after Joe dropped off his stuff.

Eggman and his followers were above Inferno high in the air. They stopped when Inferno did not too far from some white house. Out of the house walked three kids. Inferno called them down, which the kids noticed. They gasped. "Joe, do you mind explaining why he looks similar to your transformation?" Chris asked. Anthony did it for him. "That's the original Inferno. And it looks like he has friends." Chris had another question. "Wasn't he locked in some place called Candracar?" Eggman was ready for the answer. "I released him. Now hand over Bolt and let us kill Joe right there, or else all three of you die." "Who's Bolt?" Anthony asked. He was hoping it wasn't another name mistake. "Bolt is your power source." said a fiery warrior next to Inferno. "I am Blaze, and these are Gaia, Hydra, and Storm. Now give us back our former leader."

Anthony had learned another trick on accident one day. He'd been daydreaming about Meridian in an empty baseball field, and in front of him was a slash-shaped portal. He entered it and went to Meridian. Anthony learned to control his daydreaming there, so it wouldn't happen at school. After realizing that there was no way he and Anthony would probably beat a 5 on 2 match, Anthony opened one of those portals. Chris and Joe knew what he was thinking, and hopped through. The portal closed behind them, and the enemy cursed loudly.

**xxxxx**

In a Meridian swamp, the three began to discuss. "What the hell are we going to do? I barely beat Inferno last time. And we needed the Guardians for that." Joe yelled. "We can't take on 5 enemies with just the two of us and Chris." Chris, oddly, offered the suggestion. "What if it was seven?" Anthony and Joe looked at him funny. "Get the Guardians. Didn't you say Hay Lin's grandma was wise? She might know what those other people are as well." They all agreed, and Anthony opened one of the odd portals into Earth, and he ended up where he wanted: In Yan Lin's restaurant.

**xxxxx**

It was a slow day, and the two Yan Lins were bored. There was no one in the restaurant, and the Guardians were all at Will's house. When the fold brought in three kids they both jumped and screamed. "Joe," said the real Yan Lin, "What are you doing here?" Joe thought he was seeing double. Yan Lin caught this expression and explained about her "twin sister". "Yan Lin, Inferno escaped." Anthony reported. Both of them looked grave. Chris explained about Eggman, Blaze, Gaia, Hydra, and Storm. He also mentioned the "Bolt" the enemy was talking about. The copy of Yan Lin went upstairs and came back with a scroll, which held some notes obviously involving Guardian business. "Earth was once twice as big. When the worlds were separated, it took too much magic to put the entire Earth in one dimension. So it was split in half. These beings came from the other Earth, Alter Earth. Bolt is their leader, and is infused in you Anthony. That is why you can obviously open folds. He made it easier for Phobos to trick you into joining him." This was all moving fast, so the real Yan Lin told them to rest. "I will get the girls, and we will break the rule that says they aren't supposed to know of the other time line. I don't think Candracar's in a state to reinforce the rule if Inferno got out."

**xxxx**

Blaze had offered the solution that when they had the help of the Guardians, the kids would come to Alter Earth to try and trap the evil elementals back where they came from. So they had traveled to Eggman's base. "We can't let them team up with Sonic if they get here." Eggman ordered. "You elementals will meet with them, and make sure they believe the Guardians and those other kids are evil." Everyone nodded. They were at the entrance to Eggman's base at the time, so they simply flew off to find the Sonic Heroes. Eggman entered his base to think. _If it's possible to get those elementals to possess Sonic and a few of his friends, we could be invincible. I'll leave that as plan B._

**A/N:** Well, it was kinda rushed and at 2-3:00 in the morning, so it's probably not as good as it could be. But if I don't get any reviews saying to change it, I'll leave it as is. Seriously, review when you've read this.


	3. Wait, You Fight on Whose Side?

**A/N: **This chapter was made to get things ready for conflicts. The story will soon be getting better. These three chapters (Prologue included) were to get the gang together.

Inferno was still behind Eggman, and the doctor didn't like it. "Why haven't you gone to the Sonic Heroes?" he asked the spirit. "I want to go to Heatherfield. The Guardians don't remember him, so I can probably convince them the same thing that the others will convince the Heroes of this world." Eggman was tired of Inferno having good ideas already. He created a fold using the Heart in his possession, and Inferno hopped through it.

**xxxxx**

Hay Lin had received an urgent call from her grandma at the Vandom's place. The girls were on the way to receive some big news, when an odd-looking man came out from Cedric's old bookshop. "Guardians, I need to talk to you." Irma was the first to respond. "How do you know us?" "I came from that bookshop. Surely you knew it was connected with Meridian." The girls nodded; they remembered that place all too well. "Ok, so what do you want?" Inferno was going to enjoy fucking with their heads. "My village was recently attacked by three boys who are said to be hiding here. One is fat with black hair, and wears a black shirt. Another wears another black shirt, but is slightly taller and much skinnier. That one has messy blonde hair, and wears an orange coat at his waist. The final is another skinny blonde, slightly shorter and wearing all blue except for his shoes. They are masters of trickery, and will try and get to those closest to you to convince you they are harmless. That is how they got us." The girls were only half convinced. Cornelia brought up the real question they all had. "If they are evil, why is your voice full of malice?" "I am merely angry at these demons of people. Please, avenge my family, and our village." Taranee had one final question. "How did you get here on Earth?" Inferno had to think on that one for a moment. He thought quickly, and told them "They forgot to close their fold, which led into this bookshop. I took it to warn you. And luckily you were here." He bid them farewell. He knew if he went through the fold in the bookshop they wouldn't question it. So Inferno returned to his "leader".

Joe sat at the restaurant, waiting on the Guardians. Chris and Anthony were telling jokes, but Joe was sort of tense. His old tormentor was back and obviously out for revenge. His eyes wondered to the windows and he saw the girls. They had an odd look in their eyes. He saw them look him, Anthony, and Chris over. Joe thought maybe they were just trying to find out who they were, but he saw a look of… Was that hatred? Joe remembered using the look when he'd thought about Inferno. "Guys," Joe called to his friends as he noticed the girls try to duck out of site, "I think we have a problem."

"No doubt they've convinced Yan Lin that they are good." Irma started off. Cornelia and Will shared her thoughts, but Taranee and Hay Lin looked thoughtful. _Hay Lin, the others are freaking bent on these guys being evil, but they look normal to me._ Hay Lin heard Taranee's message loud and clear, and nodded. _What should we do? They might not listen to us. You know how these three get on accusations._ Taranee shrugged. _Just go with it. We'll find out sometime who's telling the truth._

"Do you think one of the enemies got to the girls first?" Chris asked. Mira, Yan Lin's clone, nodded. "They may be convinced that you are evil. Be on your guard when they come in. You don't know them half as well as I do. Each of them, except for Taranee and Hay Lin, have plenty of experience with accusations. They are usually wrong, but need actual proof with their own eyes." Anthony and Joe prepared to defend themselves if necessary, but Yan Lin stopped those thoughts. "You will head to Alter Earth if they attack you. We must trap the elementals at any cost. They don't know of Alter Earth, so they cannot fold there at the moment to follow you."

**xxxxx**

Sonic the Hedgehog was enjoying another day of lazy running. He was in his favorite setting; a wide open desert with plenty of rock formations to run and spin on. He had a shack nearby with the Air Board Tails had made for him at the end of the Grand Prix in case he felt like riding the air. Speaking of Tails, Sonic looked up while on top of a rock to spot his two best friends and his rival, Shadow. There was also Rouge, though Sonic had no idea why she might be here. They were all on Air Boards, which surprised Sonic as Tails preferred planes. Finally, following them, was a being apparently made of fire.

Blaze still didn't know of Inferno's encounter with the Guardians, so he had assumed he was supposed to say they were evil. He didn't even care about Chris at the moment. The group landed in front of the Hedgehog. _Good. I have the main group here. The others can take care of the minor annoyances like Amy, Cream and Big._ "I told you guys I would deliver upon you some news, and here it is, now that we have Sonic." Everyone looked impatiently at him, and he hurried to the point. "I am Blaze. In spirit I watch over this world, and a great evil nearly as strong as Chaos is about to come to Earth from another dimension. There will be seven; five girls and two boys. Each holds extraordinary power by merely changing their looks to achieve it. They will arrive not too long from now, though when and where I can't say. Be on the look out, and please save our planet." He didn't feel the need to wait and see if they believed him. Blaze flew off to Eggman's base, and left the Sonic Heroes to decide for themselves whether or not to believe him.

"Well?" Tails looked to the one who made these decisions: Sonic himself. The blue hedgehog sat down, and put his hand on his head. "If we see anyone from another dimension, we kick their butts. If I know how these things work, we'll figure out who's good and who is evil." Knuckles raised his hand to call everyone's attention. "I feel some Chaos energy. I think they'll show up nearby."

**xxxxx**

"Hey girls." Mira welcomed the Guardians. Cornelia started making odd looks with her eyes, trying to motion Yan Lin and Mira to leave. "Girls, there's no need to fight." Anthony pleaded. "Shut up." said Irma. "Will, are you going to change us or not?" "Guardians unite!" The girls were wrapped in their respective cocoons for a few seconds, and then they stood in Guardian form. _I still don't like this. _Hay Lin told Taranee in thought. _Me neither. Let's see what happens._ It was then that Anthony opened a fold. Luckily, Yan Lin had informed him of Alter Earth, so he knew where he was folding. The three boys hopped in while the girls tried to comprehend a reason for such a quick retreat. Hay Lin and Taranee, however, didn't wait and followed through the fold just before it closed.

**xxxxx**

Knuckles led the team to the point he had felt, and sure enough something was happening. It looked like a slash in space itself. Five beings came out of it, 3 boys and 2 girls. "Maybe he had some wrong information." Shadow suggested. Rouge backed him up with some useless story of her agent missions almost going wrong before Shadow shut her up with a look that said "That's annoying."

"Well, I guess someone followed us." Joe said. They'd appeared in some desert, near a rock formation. There was just enough breeze to screw with his hair and the jacket still tied at his waist. If he was green and muscular with orange hair, he'd have looked somewhat like Bojack. "Good to see you, old friend." Hay Lin shook her head. "Old friend? I don't even know you." Chris intervened. "But you did. It's complicated, and sometimes I still don't understand when they tell me." Taranee lit her hand up. "Someone want to tell what the hell is going on?" Anthony shrugged. "Yan Lin should be informing the others right now. I guess we'll tell you." So the two Guardians learned of the alternate timeline. Hay Lin and Taranee felt somewhat smart at having guessed who was good and evil towards the beginning. "Sounds like you three have had one hell of a day." Hay Lin commented.

Knuckles was getting tired. "They're just standing there. Why aren't we attacking?" Sonic was impatient as well. "They haven't done anything to prove good or evil, so I guess we try ourselves." He jumped to the top of the rocks, and so did the rest. He could hear the fat one say "We've got trouble."

"We've got trouble." Anthony stated, pointing up. There were five people, if you could call them that. A blue one ran down the rock at Joe, who managed to leave enough fire on the ground to make it stop. "Anthony?" "Yep." Joe allowed his hair to grow and change, while the armor covered his body from the tattoo onwards. Finally, his eyes changed orange. Anthony's fat burned into electricity, which crackled from his feet all the way to his now blue hair. His eyes were yellow again. The entire group of enemies came down.

Tails found a target first. It was the kid in blue. "Hey, leave me alone. I'm powerless." He requested. Tails didn't buy it and almost began to attack when the long-haired one said "Seriously, he's not a fighter." Tails backed off, deciding he would help whoever needed it. Sonic took on Joe. They were speeding around the rocks, nothing but blue and orange blurs that occasionally stopped to show them blocking each other. Shadow had decided to go after Taranee, who immediately began launching fire at him. Shadow easily dodged, and Taranee took to the air. "Bitch better get back here." Shadow cried as he chased after her, his shoes activating and bringing him into the air. Below, Rouge had gone after Hay Lin. "Time to move up to the big leagues, girl." "Oh it's on." Rouge responded with a backwards kick, which Hay Lin ducked and added a gust of wind. Rouge literally went flying, and Hay Lin came up too. Knuckles had challenged Anthony. They didn't waste any time talking, and instead Knuckles began by lifting a chunk of the ground. By the time he'd gotten it up, Anthony came and kicked him in the face. "Don't be so slow, Red." Anthony commented sarcastically.

When the other girls arrived in their own fold, it was chaos. The only two not fighting were Chris and some two-tailed fox. That changed when the fox looked at them. They didn't notice him take some sort of orange item and put it on his arm. Tails took aim, and Joe noticed. "Anthony, help me out here." Joe quickly flew off from his fight with Sonic, and activated the blue fireball. Anthony charged it after ducking a blow from Knuckles, and the Electric Flame Attack hit Tails's energy ball not long after it left its gun. Sonic called for a stop. "They helped their comrades. They're good." Joe, Anthony, Chris, and the Guardians just stared. "What. The. Fuck?" Cornelia commented. The Sonic Heroes gathered around the group, and if it hadn't been for Sonic's announcement they would've prepared for battle. Joe felt safe to revert back to his original form, and afterwards asked "Who are you?" "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

**A/N:** What do you think? Oh there will be huge battles. There will be lots of magic, and there will be tragedies. I can vividly picture my huge tragic plan for the end. Most of the story will take place in Alter Earth. REVIEW!


	4. Finally!

**A/N:** I know, it's been forever and ever and ever. I've been playing too many video games, so I haven't felt like writing. But here it is at least, you handful or so of readers.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Joe shrugged off the fact of a blue hedgehog with that speed, and turned to the Guardians. "So I assume Yan Lin told you what's going on?" Will sighed. "If you mean she said some spirit that resembles your earlier form has escaped with the help of some spirits from this world and some fat ass, then yes she did. She also said something about a previous time line." Anthony finally transformed back, now totally sure things were safe.

"What?!" Eggman shouted, pounding his fist at a metal table. "You failed, Blaze?" "Apparently so did Inferno." The fire-being retorted, glaring at the more powerful spirit. "Now we have 12 powerful enemies." Eggman said angrily. "How are we supposed to stop them?" Blaze and Inferno sat there, trying to be the first to think of something. The other spirits hadn't returned yet. Inferno took credit with his next idea. "In that prison you set me free from, there was a battle where one of the Guardians kicked ass by obtaining all the powers temporarily. You may not have all 5 elements right now, but you have 4 spirits with the Heart of Alter-Earth. Why don't you find some body for them to take over, with their mind as one?" Blaze pouted after Eggman's next statement. "That's a brilliant idea. When will they return, those lazy bastards?" As if on cue, the door opened, and first came in Gaia, who closed the door. A minute later, Hydra and Storm seeped their way through the crack beneath the door. "No luck, sir." They reported, but it didn't seem to phase Eggman. He punched a button for the intercom. "All construction robots, build a very powerful robot body, with 4 empty power source holders." He said, and glared at the spirits. "You guys get to control a machine."

"So we realize the first part of their plans, which has failed." Tails stated, sitting beside Sonic's shack. They had all traveled their for a little shade, and Sonic felt like riding the air later. For now, however, Joe was trying it out. He was flying around close enough to the shack to hear, trying random tricks. His jacket almost fell off his waist. "They couldn't get good vs. good." Knuckles said, reinforcing Tail's earlier statement. However, he sounded like a dumbass and got weird looks from the Guardians. Anthony intervened, before something awkward could happen. "But what's next? Phobos was a damn good example of evil never giving up, and so was Inferno." Joe pulled up and stopped, hopping off the board. "Inferno won't settle for just working with Eggman. He'll try and take over eventually. He's a control freak, even with Phobos." He handed Sonic the board, and Sonic took off for some fun. "I'd hoped when I got to meet these Guardians it would be a happy occasion." Chris said, feeling useless. "I can't even help." He got over it quick, and lay down on the ground, looking at the shack. "Any of you know where their base could be? You guys seem to know Eggman." Cornelia asked the Sonic Heroes. The Guardians were in human form. Shadow shook his head, throwing his Chaos Emerald up and catching it from boredom. "We never know. He always changes location." He pointed at Rouge. "She's always sent out to discover his hiding place, but we end up doing the job for her. She's supposed to be a government agent, too."

Eggman checked on the progress of their current idea. All that was built so far were the feet, about the size of Shadow's, with the same jet properties. "Make sure it's about Inferno's size." He ordered. "It needs to be fit for battle, and I've learned from fighting Sonic that bigger isn't better."

**A/N: **I know, short, but it's mainly preparing for the next chapter and getting me back in the mood. Hope you enjoyed this short filler.


	5. Finally, again The review

**A/N:** The first paragraph here is a review for those who don't feel like rereading, and it helps me keep my own facts straight. I have brand new ideas, inspired by someone who's done similar things. Some of you later in the story will recognize these, but I'm adding my own original twists to them.

It was Chris's turn on the air board. He almost lost his footing and jacket, but he caught himself. His hair flew up to show an ass load of zits on his forehead, and everyone laughed. Sonic was on top of the shack, with Will and Joe. The three leaders were in thought. Joey broke the thought with conversation. "Will, what've ya'll been doing since I left ya'll in the other timeline? It was not but a month or two before the battle in that underground prison." Will had to think to remember the place where Elyon's parents had been held prisoner. "We defeated Phobos and imprisoned him. Then an old Guardian brainwashed her old team of Guardians, including Yan-Lin, to try and rule the worlds. Narissa, the Guardian, lost when we made a deal with Phobos to take her power, and after his betrayal we fought until Cedric ate him for the power he gained." She sighed. "I thought we'd get a bigger break after Cedric. We earned new powers in that battle that I don't want to use again." He didn't question further, but could tell Sonic was interested. "And you Hedgehog? What's the story behind the Sonic Heroes?" Sonic stretched his arms and lay down on the roof. "We're a bunch of animals with similar interests, in the Chaos Emeralds or saving the world." He looked to Joe. "What's your background story?" Joe sighed. He'd gotten over Inferno, but had almost forgotten him until he showed up. "I found Inferno in a cave at my home town. He took over me, giving me a limited amount of power when I was in control." He showed the mark on his hand. "That flame was black when he was in me. I started going through a transformation when him and I went to Will's town. With each transformation, he got stronger, but when he was strong enough to leave me in his own form I gained a copy of his strengthened power."

Eggman looked upon his progress, black legs the size of Inferno's. "You have more experience with the others." He told his spirit minions. "How strong will it need to be?" Inferno gave him a grim expression. "To take any of the three groups on, let alone all of them, we'd need godly power. But if we could get them separate, we stand a chance." Eggman grinned. "Time to test my Dimension Maker." "What?" Gaia asked, looking curious. "Something to separate them, by trapping them in dimensions I could create. And I've compacted it into a small orb." He reached into his nearby floating egg machine to reach out a metallic orb with 5 buttons.

Will took out her Heart and opened a fold. "Where are you going?" Sonic asked. "For help. I know a few people we can use in the upcoming battles." With that, she ordered the other Guardians to follow her, and disappeared.

Eggman made a new order. "Focus on building the spirit core. Other than that, find old parts and finish this robot quick." But his Heart was glowing bright. It had detected something. Pulling it out, he was met with an image of the Guardians returning to Heatherfield. "So, I can track their dimensional movements." He stated to himself with a laugh. He handed Inferno the Dimension Maker. "This orb has several features." Eggman whispered them to Inferno, and Inferno took off through a fold created by Eggman.

Will's Heart glowed bright not long after getting home. Upon looking into it, she saw Inferno heading through a fold. "That lying bastard from earlier." She said aloud. Turning to the others, she said "Inferno's on the move. I don't know what world he's heading to, but him and Eggman are obviously on the move. Let's be on guard." However, no sooner did she say this then, from around the corner, Inferno appeared holding a metal orb towards them. Before Will could transform the girls, all went black as Inferno pressed a button. Will's last thought before drifting unconscious was a feeling similar to that of the folds.

**A/N:** I told you this was mainly a review. It wasn't supposed to be long at all. I'll start writing my first real chapter in ages tomorrow. Thanks for those of you who read this.


	6. Search & Rescue: Confusion in dimensions

**A/n:** The Metal Sonic here is the one that appears in Sonic Heroes, his second of 3 forms.

A day later. The robot Eggman was working on is ready. In his hand is a metallic orb. He faced the robot, already powered by the four spirits from Alter Earth. "These girls apparently haven't found my failsafe. In each dimension in here is a robot which must be destroyed to leave. My most powerful robots are in here. The dimensions are huge." He gazed upon his new robot. It was like Inferno. However, there was a metallic sheen to it and its features were somewhat sharper. Its right hand was a fist, with a location on each knuckle for the elemental powers to be used. The left hand was a black beam sword with a black shield for a hilt. "In case I ever get trapped in there myself, it's a simple matter of telling the robots to destroy themselves. For our enemies, they must destroy them the old fashioned way. I know each dimension's robot will be beaten. They will escape. But they will be worn down, and without the Chaos Emeralds they'll be easy prey to you four and Inferno." "Excellent." The spirits said in unison. Eggman turned around, ready to leave.

**xxxxx**

Joe was worried. Will and the others were taking too long. As far as he could tell, all they had to find was Elyon and Caleb. He looked off the shack, where he and Sonic still sat. Chris and the other four Heroes were trying to figure out why Anthony turned skinny every time he transformed. "Anthony." Everyone turned to Joe. "They've been gone too long, we need to find them." "Got it." Anthony opened a fold back to Heatherfield, and Joe and Anthony transformed. "Why are you guys transforming so soon?" Rouge asked Joe shrugged. "If we appear abnormal in Heatherfield, it will draw a little less attention to the fact that you guys are talking animals. But I'd suggest those who can fly should fly, while Sonic, Shadow, and Anthony run as fast as they can so no one knows Sonic and Shadow are animals." With that, everyone sped into the portal. Chris went just to see how this would turn out.

**xxxxx**

Eggman saw it on the way. His Heart revealed that the Sonic Heroes and the humans were Folding to the same place the Guardians had been captured. Perfect; they couldn't put up as much of a fight there. If Eggman knew heroes, he'd know they'd avoid fighting all out in crowded areas. Behind him, Inferno and the spirit robot both grinned. The robot's grinning made a weird noise as the metallic muscles moved. "Don't do that," Eggman said, "It's annoying."

**xxxxx**

Hay Lin and Will awoke to a bright light. It was the Heart, trying to show Anthony's Folding. They found themselves all alone in a strange oasis. Flying high, to groggy to speak yet, they saw that beyond the desert surrounding them were huge plains. When the initial light-headedness disappeared, they realized they were alone. "Damn," Will shouted, "Where are the others?" Hay Lin thought for a moment. "If my imagination's not letting me down," she began, and Will thought _It never does_, "we've been captured and separated." "Captured?" Will was puzzled. "We're in a huge open area, and we can fly." "But Inferno knows this." Hay Lin said. "He also knows that by separating us, we stand less of a chance. Though he doesn't know that it diminished our powers." Will had to think for a moment. She was bad at school for a reason. "So we're in some wide open trap?" Hay Lin nodded. "But with something this big, how do we get out?"

**xxxxx**

Irma and Cornelia were waking up at this time, also alone. After all the same realizations, they were cursing like sailors. "Now we're weaker, and we have no idea where we are or how to return." Cornelia was furious. And of all people to be trapped alone with, Irma had to be the one who has fun pissing her off. When looking around them, Irma and Cornelia realized they were in what looked to be a huge metal room, with a door leading into a hallway that was so dark they didn't want to know what lay inside. They were closer to the door, and couldn't see the other side of the room without flying to the ceiling. There was a power generator on the other side, and that was it. Irma couldn't help but smile as a frown crossed Cornelia's face. No earth anywhere meant Cornelia was powerless. Irma would have to take care of everything with what power they had. "No where to go but the hall." Irma noted. It was better to think there might be some sort of dirt nearby where Cornelia could grow something. Upon making it to the door, the hallway seemed longer but narrower than the room. And they couldn't see any doors so far. "We're in for a long walk." Cornelia moaned, realizing the hallway was too narrow to fly in.

**xxxxx**

Taranee awoke by herself in a graveyard that stretched what seemed like a whole world after she flew up at least as high as a plane flies. "Great. I'm alone, no powerful powers because of that, in a graveyard." As she said this, a bat flew from behind over her shoulder, and Taranee almost lost control of her flight due to fear and shock.

**xxxxx**

Back in the real world, four were flying while 3 took to the roads. Joe, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge searched the different areas of the city from above while Sonic, Shadow, and Anthony ran too fast to be anything more than a blur around every street. When Anthony ran, people who saw the blurs felt numb for a moment from his electricity. Anthony met up with Shadow after a few minutes of searching, both of them running together. "Find anything?" Anthony asked. "Nothing so far. I can't even sense the energy from that 'Heart' thing the red-head carries." Up above, Joe was meeting with Knuckles for similar news.

**xxxxx**

Irma and Cornelia remained in the hall. They'd been walking farther than they could've seen from the door, which wasn't much with the low level of light, but still, they felt they should've found a door by now. There weren't any windows, either, so the only light came from ominously dim fluorescent lights above. They walked for a few hours, or at least that was as far as they could tell, when they decided they were tired of walking. _Fuck it, _Cornelia thought, _I'll fly ahead trying to be careful, Irma can fly behind me._ Cornelia tried carefully to rise, bumped her head, scowled, and then took off. Irma wished the hallway was side when she lifted and met the same fate. It could have been an excellent flying race. Soon, they actually found a way out of the hall, but only to find, as high as they flew afterwards, tons of buildings that appeared to only contain a huge room and a hall, just like what they just left. "Son of a bitch." screamed both Irma and Cornelia in unison. A moment later, out of one building burst Metal Sonic himself. Though Cornelia and Irma had no idea who he was, they couldn't do anything to the obvious menace before he transformed briefly, to look like an eviler version of Sonic. It flew straight at them, and from the building they left a beam of energy from the huge room concentrated on Metal Sonic. It had obviously come from the generator. Cornelia's first thought after getting punched in the face was of life sucking total ass.

**xxxxx**

Taranee flew in every direction, trying to find some way out of there. The graveyard appeared to stretch forever, and there didn't appear to be anything abnormal, besides the largest graveyard in history. Just as she was getting ready to land and rest, Taranee saw a black robot flying with her. This thing had no legs, and was more or less round. It had what appeared to be missile launchers for arms. "Target acquired." It said. "E-101 beta, mission commence." Beta flew at her from below, and Taranee sent what little power she could at him. Her fire only bounced off at her current level, however. "Damn." she said. "This will be tough."

**xxxxx**

Hay Lin and Will were in the plains. Here they at least found a few fruit trees to snack on, but nothing much. They heard a rumbling when they were ready to take off again. "What's that?" Hay Lin asked, as if that would solve the mystery. As if on cue, a lumberjack robot flew low over the ground at them. Normally, Will would have laughed at its appearance. However, with weakened powers it was time to get the hell out of there.

**xxxxx**

Joe and the others met on a rooftop with Chris, unsuccessful of course. "Damn," Anthony swore under his breath. "What happened to them?" "You won't find them no matter where you fold." They all turned around, and Joe's hair almost hit Sonic in the face. Inferno and Eggman, plus an Inferno look-alike, were standing on the next building to the west. "And your fate will be the same as theirs."

**A/n:** I think that's good for my second chapter in forever. Btw, please review. And in this review, leave a suggest for a name to a character with all 5 elements. I need it to sound good after "Hyper".


End file.
